


Warriors Of The Jellicle Kind

by Phoenixgriffin260



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: BloodClan (Warriors), Bloodclan uses jellicle cat culture, Gen, Not a Crossover, Worldbuilding, other clans appear later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixgriffin260/pseuds/Phoenixgriffin260
Summary: Everybody in Bloodclan knows a few things; and one of them is that a cat must have three different names.No, not like the Tribes, Loners, Rouges or Others- no, not even the true clans.One is a sensible, everyday name,Such as Brick, Bone, Viper or Ice.One is peculiar, more dignified,Like Akakien, Nofuso, or Waeol.And the final is one that the cat keeps to themself,And that is the name that you never will guess.





	Warriors Of The Jellicle Kind

_Are you blind when you're born?_

_Can you scare off dogs?_

_Can you look at a leader-_

_-would you sit in their den?_

_Can you say your bite's worse than your bark?_

_Are you cock of the block-_

_-when you're walking alone?_

**_Because Bloodclanners can and Bloodclanners do._ **

 

Scourge- of course, was merely the name he had taught to his group.

The group he has so expertly given a special culture, a culture he had looked up to ever since he was a mere kit and saw the cats talking about the dead way in the yard outside. 

And now- thanks to him- the culture, every aspect of it which had been lost to time, was remade; new, exciting and oh so alive that it made his whiskers prickle with delight whenever he thought about it. 

 

Surely, somewhere, a clan cat is wondering what a strange name some of these are, but- and he allowed a small smile to grace his face- it was not so strange. 

It was a mere ranking system. 

Those unknowing would only know your public name- such as his own, or Bone, or Brick. 

Friends, family (perhaps), would know the second, special name. (He flicks his tail, knowing how none knew his). 

The third was for the cat's mind, not body, and was kept to themself only. A dying cat, of course would shout the mind -  name to the sky, hoping that the Heaviside Layer would  appraise their pleas and rebirth them as a young, healthy kit. 

 

Scourge (Tiskel, he allows himself to think) smiles, secretly. 

The culture is sure to grow.


End file.
